fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Era (Earth-02)
15th Century *'1460:' Greece was captured by the Ottoman Turks who absorbed the nation into the Ottoman Empire. 19th Century *In the early part of the century, Prince Charming, Cinderella, Bluebeard, Rapunzel and Boy Blue are among several Fables to male it to the Mundy Realm. * 1821: The Greeks rebelled against Turkish rule. * 1827: The Greeks won their independence. * 1832: German Prince Otto is chosen as the first king of independent Greece. * 1857: The vampire Julian slaughter the Hunter Vicente Cruz's village. To be spared the Hunter's Curse, Julian mesmerized Julian's only child, Rayna, to kill him instead. To avenge her father and he deaths of their people, the shamans of Rayna's village performed a ritual to empower her to become the Huntress. They had used powerful magic to imbue her with great strength, speed, agility, reflexes, healing, endurance and psychic abilities. They then began to kill themselves one by one, giving up their individual lives so that Rayna could be reborn like a phoenix and have many lives to fight the vampires and other demons that populate the Earth. The surviving shaman then linked Rayna's spirit to her sword, which would thirst for the blood of vampires and aid her in her mission, before he killed himself as well. * 1863: King Otto is deposed; Prince William of Denmark becomes king. Early - Mid 20th Century * Circa 1920's: When the evil Max Piper visited Fabletown, Frau Totenkinder drove him away after a fearsome battle, and worked to restore the Fables' fertility after he released virus to sterilize the community. * 1965: Alessa Gillespie is born to Dahlia, an "adulteress." *'June 3, 1978:' Vergil and Dante, the twin sons of the demon Sparda and his human wife, Eva, are born. Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Mid - Late 1986 * A horde of demons attacked Sparda and his family. Sparda and Eva died in the attack, while their sons both escaped under unrevealed circumstances. Both brothers assumed the other one dead, with Dante briefly assuming the alias "Tony Redgrave" to start a new life. Early 1997 * Vergil, Dante's twin brother, traveled to Fortuna, searching for information about his father Sparda. Prior to leaving Fortuna, Vergil slept with an unnamed woman and unknowingly sired Nero. * November 9: After his birth, Nero was promptly abandoned by his mother. Nero was found as a baby by Credo and Kyrie's family at Fortuna. As a child, he was bullied by other children who claimed his mother was a prostitute. As with Credo, a sixteen year-old Nero joined the Order of the Sword to defeat demons that threatened the city, though Nero often worked alone. 1998 * February 17: Vergil, and a man named Arkham release the ancient tower of Temen-ni-gru from below a modern city and conspire to use Dante to unlock the gate to the demonic realm. While working toward confronting his brother, Dante encounters Mary Ann Arkham, Arkham's daughter, who wants revenge on her father for causing her mother's death, and the mysterious Jester, an enigmatic clown that aids Dante throughout his journey. Dante, Mary, and Vergil eventually discover that Arkham is Jester, and was using all of them in order to open the portal and acquire the Force Edge (the dormant form of Sparda's sword with his power) for himself, using it as a means to gain Sparda's power and become a god. After defeating Arkham in the Demon World, Vergil and Dante duel for the ownership of the Force Edge. At the end of the battle, Dante claims ownership of the Force Edge, while Vergil chooses to remain in the Netherworld, where he charges into battle against his father's old foe Mundus. Dante meets Mary outside the tower. They become friends and begin a partnership as demon-slayers; Dante ends up naming his shop "Devil May Cry". 2001 * Mundus created Trish, a demoness who resembles Dante and Vergil's mother, Eva. * August 23: Dante is recruited by Trish to slay Mundus on Mallet Island. A demon called Nelo Angelo attacks Dante and is eventually revealed to be Vergil, who was killed and manipulated by Mundus. After Nelo Angelo's final defeat, his half of the amulet joins with Dante's half-amulet, transforming the Force Edge into its true form, the Sparda. Trish then betrays Dante and reveals that she is also working for Mundus.However, due to her resembling his beloved mother, Dante saves her twice. In turn, Trish saves him from Mundus and is seriously wounded in the process. Dante's emotion at this tragedy unleashes his full power, allowing him to take on the form of his father. Afterward, Dante and Mundus battle on another plane of existence with Dante victorious. Dante leaves the Perfect Amulet and Sparda sword with Trish's immobile body before departing. However, just as Dante reaches the castle's hangar, Mundus, who is now back to his regular strength, returns and corners Dante. However, Trish also returns and lends Dante her power. Dante is able to defeat Mundus by sealing him away again. When Trish tries to apologize, she begins to cry. Dante tells her that it means she has become human and not just a demon, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish narrowly escape on a plane as the island collapses. Later, Dante and Trish begin working together as partners and have renamed the shop to "Devil Never Cry". 2002 - Early 2003 * Dante changed the shop's name back to Devil May Cry and briefly housed Patty Lowell until her mother came for her. 2003 * January 25: Dante aids Lucia, a mannequin demon created by Arius, in defeating Arius, an international businessman who uses demonic power and seeks to conquer the world by attaining the power of Argosax the Chaos. Dante is forced to enter a Hell-Dimension to prevent the Old One Argosax from escaping. After a few days trapped in Argosax's dimension, Dante manages to use his own powers to escape and reunites with Lucia. After Lucia confessed her feelings for Dante, he, having his heart owned by another, respectfully rebuffs them. Lucia, though hurt and embarrassed, chose to remain friends and occasionally business partners with Dante. 2015 * January 25: Lady sent Dante and Trish to Fortuna, as The Order had begun butting in on some of her jobs. * January 31: Dante arrives, and murders The Order's leader, the High Priest Sanctus, in front of the entire congregation. At the same time, an army of demons invade the city, putting everyone, including Nero's love interest Kyrie, in danger. Tasked with stopping Dante by Kyrie's brother Credo, the Captain of the Holy Knights, Nero's journey leads him to discover that he is in fact a descendant of Sparda himself, and Dante is not his enemy.  Under orders from Sanctus, Agnus: the Order's Chief Scientist, has been siphoning the power of the long lost Devil Arm Yamato, the sword of Dante's brother Vergil, to create a demonic army, and imbue high ranking members of the Order with demonic power. To Agnus' shock, the shattered Yamato restores itself in Nero's presence, and flies to Nero's aid. With The Order's plans revealed, Agnus flees to inform the newly resurrected Sanctus.  * '''February: '''As Nero sets his sights on The Order, he discovers to his dismay that Credo is part of the conspiracy, and Kyrie is kidnapped by a newly revived Sanctus. Shocked at the Order's blatant disregard of Kyrie, Credo sides with Nero, and both attempt to take on Sanctus to save Kyrie.  Revealing that all his plans have been to resurrect a long dormant colossus in Sparda's image which he names "The Savior," Sanctus intends to use The Savior to defeat the demon army he's created, as a means of strengthening the people's worship of Sparda. Needing the blood of a descendent of Sparda along with the Yamato, and the Sparda Sword already in his possession, Sanctus captures Nero to power The Savior's core, and mortally injures Credo before departing.   Dante arrives, with Trish, revealed to be a spy within The Order, and promises a dying Credo to save Nero and Kyrie. Splitting up, Trish evacuates Fortuna's human residents, while Dante destroys all the Hell Gates scattered over Fortuna, and defeats Agnus, reclaiming the Yamato sword for the last time. Finally confronting The Savior in a sky battle above Fortuna, Dante drives the Yamato through The Savior's chest, where Nero recovers it inside, freeing himself and Kyrie, and defeating Sanctus once and for all.  Though still coming to terms with his as-of-yet unclear ties to the Sparda bloodline, Nero is finally able to make peace with it, after acknowledging the power it has given him to protect those he cares about. Before Dante leaves with the Sparda Sword, he decides to entrust Nero with the Yamato, and Kyrie and Nero share their first kiss in the ruins of Fortuna. Back at Dante's office, Lady arrives. For their trouble, Lady pays them next to nothing, for escalating the situation by unwittingly providing Sanctus with the Devil Sword Sparda. Trish answers a call for a new job, and Dante gets Lady back for it by allowing her to tag along pro bono.   Some time after these events, Nero was given a blue Devil May Cry neon sign by Dante, sent by J.D. Morrison. With it, Nero and Kyrie soon set up their own Devil May Cry branch and rented an apartment in Fortuna, making Nero an official professional Demon Hunter. * July: The Darkness is released. 2019 * May 16: Category:Earth-02